


Change

by StarLightCrystal



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Roselia has grown so much!, YukiSayo content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLightCrystal/pseuds/StarLightCrystal
Summary: Roselia has grown so much. Sayo takes her time to reflect on it with Yukina.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Kudos: 23





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda wanted to analyze Roselia songs by writing this fic. Roselia songs has changed so much, but I can't exactly describe the change. 
> 
> Also if the format is a little strange it because this was the first time I typed the fic up in Docs then pasted in Ao3. 
> 
> Originally it was suppose to be SayoLisa but I typed in Yukina and it just stayed that way. That's fine with me though, we need more yukisayo content.

“Sayo...Sayo...Sayo…?” Yukina called as she walked into the room. She sighed when she didn’t get a response. Walking up to the guitarist she lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Sayo turns around in her chair and gives a soft smile. She reaches up to her ears and slowly removes her headphones.

“Minato-san, did Hina let you in?” Sayo asks as she pauses the music on her phone.

“Ah yes. I was rather surprised you didn’t come down to greet me.” Yukina said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. 

Sayo frowned, “I apologize...I didn’t hear the doorbell ring.”

Yukina let out a lighthearted laugh and made her way over to Sayo’s bed. She sat down and gave Sayo a curious look, “Don’t mind it. So what were you listening to?”

“Roselia.” She replied simply. 

“For what reason?” To Yukina’s knowledge, it was actually very rare for Sayo to listen to their music for pleasure. She usually had a reason to listen, either to study her part or the song as a whole. 

“I overheard a few of our fans at school the other day saying how our songs have changed. I wanted to see what they meant.” 

“Changed…?” Yukina asked with a confused look.

Sayo grinned, “Yes. From listening to our songs, I’ve noticed a change.”

“Well, obviously we changed,” Yukina said with a  _ matter of fact  _ tone, “With everything we’ve gone through we had to have changed. If we didn’t, I would be scared.”

The guitarist giggled and stood up. She made her way over to sit next to the vocalist. “I suppose that’s true. I’ve just never really noticed how much of a difference there was.”

Yukina wrapped her arms around the Sayo’s waist and buried her face in the crook of Sayo’s neck. “What kind of change did you notice?”

“Hmmm...I guess we seem prouder?” Sayo said. 

“Prouder?” Yukina repeated.

“Prouder. Maybe we carry more pride too.”

“Didn’t we carry a lot of pride at the beginning of our band days?” 

“I guess we did, but now it’s like a positive pride? How do I phrase it…kinda like we carry the band as a band and not as individuals? We have a lot more trust and faith in each other. We are able to be proud of our achievements that we worked hard for.” 

Yukina hummed in response. 

“If we compare  _ Black Shout  _ to  _ Blessing Chord _ , we could pick out a lot of differences. The music itself definitely got harder, but also the feel of it. I guess  _ Black Shout  _ was more forceful? Not in like a bad way, like how we would sing  _ black...shout _ . Compared to Blessing chord it’s like we had more freedom.”

Yukina released Sayo from her hug, “So that’s how you view it.”

“Hina also mentioned how  _ Blessing Chord  _ made her really want to dance. I guess it’s the fast and jumpy beat.”

The two sat in silence for a little, before Yukina spoke up. 

“What’s your favorite song?”

“Where’s this question coming from?” Sayo asked.

“From your deep analysis of our songs, I just started to wonder.”

Sayo knitted her brows, “I guess...maybe  _ Avant-Garde History _ and  _ Determine Symphony _ .” 

“Why?”

“Well... _ Avant-Garde History _ because I wrote some of it. It made me happy I was able to contribute a song to the band. For  _ Determine Symphony _ it’s because you wrote it based on Hina and I. It’s a special song. What are your favorites?”

Yukina fell silent, “Every song I write holds dear to my heart, but  _ Louder _ will always be my favorite.”

“I assume it’s because it was your father’s song.”

Yukina nodded, “It’s definitely Roselia’s precious song, but that time is over. We no longer need to perform it.” 

“Don’t you feel a little sad though?” Sayo asked, grabbing the vocalist’s hand.

“Of course, it’s my favorite song...but we can always listen to it. I will never forget the feeling of performing  _ Louder. _ ” Yukina replied, feeling Sayo softly squeeze her hand.

“Neither will I,” Sayo smiled softly, “We’ve truly matured a bit haven’t we?”

“We have, but no matter how much we mature of change, we’ll always be Roselia.”

“There’s no doubt about it.”


End file.
